


Homestuck Chatfic

by Mia_Kiri



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Kiri/pseuds/Mia_Kiri
Summary: DRAFT
Kudos: 2





	Homestuck Chatfic

Karkat: JOHN HUMAN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH KANAYA

John: I don't have her??

Karkat: STRIDER?? HARLEY???

Dave: nahh fam

Jade: um, i think she's with rose!

Karkat: UGH, THANK YOU

Dave: so uh what did ya need her for?

Dave: not that it's really any of my business but also why would you have anything to hide in the first place..speaking of things to hide do trolls have the same well, y'know, as us humans? wait do trolls even know what humans have?? 

Karkat: SHUT THE FUCK UP

Karkat: I NEEDED HER FOR ADVICE DUMBASS

Dave: damn dude why didn't you come to me? y'know your bestest bro can help you out with anything dude

Karkat: YEAH YEAH WHAT FUCKING EVER STRIDER

Dave: aw karkitty gettin embarrassed because he doesn't know how to comprehend his emotions lol

Nepeta: hey, that's my nickname for him!! >:3

Karkat: I'M FUCKING LEAVING

Kanaya: oh..I apologize, you needed me?

Karkat: YES PLEASE COME OVER WHEN YOU'RE FREE

Kanaya: of course.


End file.
